


A Visitor From Another World

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I enter the World of Pokemon Anime from a portal up in the sky up above Alola Route 1 and I get badly injured from a fall. I hit my head on a rock and I black out from a concussion. I break my left arm and I break my right leg. I've got a mild case of amnesia which goes away in the fifth Chapter and I've got the curse of Nuzlocke. I meet new friends and I   meet new enemies.





	1. I enter the World of Pokemon Anime from a portal in the sky and I get badly injured.

It's 7:00 am on Friday May the 3rd 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed.  
I grabbed my dark blue backpack and I put it on my back.  
I grabbed my hot pink duffel bag and I put it on my bed.  
Me:"I want to become a very powerful Pokémon Trainer!" "I want to do a Nuzlocke!"  
I said.  
Me:"I want to collect a lot of Gym Badges and I want to make a lot of new friends."  
I said.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom and it opened up.  
I walked over to the portal and I got sucked into it.  
The portal closed up and it disappeared.  
Meanwhile over in the World of Pokémon Alola Region Anime.  
Ash and his five friends are getting ready for school in their homes.  
The portal reappeared out on Route 1 and it opened up in the forest.  
I fell out of the portal without the bags that I carry on my body and I landed on my left arm when I landed on the ground.  
I heard a really loud crack and I heard another really loud crack.  
I saw a bone coming out of a big hole in my upper left arm and I saw blood on my upper left hand.  
Me:"Shit." "I need to get help." "I broke my left arm." "It hurts so bad."  
I said.  
I walked around to find someone with a first aid kit and I slipped down a cliff.  
I landed on my right leg and I heard a really loud crack which meant that it's broken like my left arm.  
I hit my head on a rock and I blacked out from blood loss in my left arm.  
Some germs got into my open wound on my left upper arm and they caused me to get really sick.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Ash and his friends find me in the forest on their way to the school to learn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get rushed to the Hau'oli City hospital in critical condition by ambulance and I get rushed into the operating room by some doctors.

Ash Ketchum and his five best friends left their homes with their Pokémon.  
Ash Ketchum and his five best friends met up with each other outside of Professor Kukui's house.  
Pikachu and Snowy sensed that something was really wrong.  
Pikachu and Snowy took off running into the Route 1 forest.  
A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Fomantis saw me laying on the ground not moving with blood coming out of my left arm and she gasped.  
Fomantis raced over to me and she looked at my injuries.  
Fomantis saw my bright red face and she frowned.  
Fomantis knew that I was in trouble and she needed to find help for me.  
A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Alolan Meowth from the Route 1 Pokémon School nearby saw me and she raced over.  
Fomantis and Meowth chatted with each other about how to get help for me.  
Pikachu and Snowy saw me not moving then gasped.  
Snowy:"Pikachu we need to get some help for her!" "She's badly injured!" "We can't move her at all!"  
She said.  
Pikachu used his Thunder Move into the air and Snowy used her Powder Snow Move into the air.  
Fomantis and Meowth knew that the two Pokémon were calling for help.  
Ash Ketchum and his five friends raced into the Route 1 forest.  
Ash Ketchum and his friends saw me not moving then gasped.  
Lillie,Lana and Mallow raced over to me.  
Lillie put her right hand on my forehead and she pulled it back quickly.  
Lillie:"Ouch!" "She's burning up!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Sophocles go get Officer Jenny and tell her to call an ambulance right now!" "Kiawe go get Professor Kukui and tell him what's going on right now!"  
He said  
Sophocles and Kiawe turned around.  
Sophocles and Kiawe took off running.  
Sophocles raced over to Hau'oli City with his Pokémon Togedemaru and he saw Officer Jenny talking to Nurse Joy.  
Sophocles raced over to the two girls and they looked at him.  
Sophocles:"We just found a badly injured girl out on Route 1 in the forest and she's unconscious from the fall." "She has a broken left arm and she has a broken right leg."  
He said.  
Sophocles:"She's bleeding from a open wound and she's burning up with a fever." "Oh and the bone is sticking out on her left arm."  
He said.  
Officer Jenny:"I'll call the ambulance right now Sophocles." "The paramedics will take really good care of her." "The doctors here will operate on her broken bones."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"You did the right thing by getting us."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy:"Take me to her right now." "I need to assess her injuries."  
She said.  
Nurse Joy:"I've got my first aid kit and I've got my Pokémon."  
She said.  
It's 7:50 am.  
Officer Jenny called for an ambulance on the phone and she met them at Nurse Joy's Pokémon Center.  
Female paramedic:"What's the problem?"  
She asked.  
Sophocles raced over to the paramedics and he looked at Officer Jenny.  
Sophocles:"Please follow me." "Your patient is out on Route 1." "She's a faller from another dimension." "We're very shocked." "Now that's something you don't see everyday."  
He said.  
Kiawe and Professor Kukui raced over to Sophocles.  
Professor Kukui:"We're here to help that faller from another world Sophocles." "Kiawe just told me all about her injuries." "It doesn't look very good for her."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"She just might end up losing that broken left arm." "It's a compound fracture."  
He said.  
Sophocles:"Professor Kukui I don't want her to die!" "I want to Battle against her someday!"  
He said.  
Sophocles led the paramedics into the Route 1 forest and he saw my left arm wrapped up.  
Mallow:"We managed to stop the bleeding." "She's barely alive." "She's lost a whole lot of blood." "It'll be a miracle if she survives."  
She said.  
Lillie:"She might end up with amnesia and she might not remember anything at all."  
She said.  
Lillie:"Oh and she might end up with a concussion because she hit her head very hard on a rock when she landed on her right leg which broke."  
She said.  
The paramedics and Nurse Joy assessed my injuries.  
Male paramedic:"That Professor Kukui is right about her broken left arm." "She just might end up losing it." "It's a compound fracture."  
He said.  
The female paramedic put an IV into my right arm and she taped it down.  
She attached the bag of O-blood and she attached the bag of saline.  
She gently attached the two heart monitors to my chest and she attached the pulse monitor to my right index finger gently.  
Female paramedic:"She's going into shock from the blood loss." "We need to get her to the hospital right now."  
She said.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
I arrived at the Hau'oli City hospital by ambulance and I was rushed into emergency surgery by the doctors.  
The doctors couldn't save my left arm and they amputated it at the elbow.  
The doctors put a cast on my right leg and they put me in the recovery room near a playroom.  
It's 10:10 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet some new friends who saved my life and I get my prosthetic arm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wake up with a very mild case of amnesia from my accident and I get my very first Pokemon Litten from Kahuna Hala of Melemele Island. I get my Trainer Passport and I get my Rotom Dex. I capture the Wild Shiny female Alolan Meowth and the Wild Shiny female Fomantis in Luxury Balls. The doctors have a Chansey heal my right broken leg and I can walk around.

Ash and his friends arrived at the hospital with Professor Kukui.  
A male doctor walked over to them and he smiled.  
Male doctor:"The human from another dimension is going to be ok." "She lost her left arm."  
He said.  
Male doctor:"She's been through a lot." "She has a scar on her right foot."  
He said.  
Male doctor:"She has a really mysterious marking on her right wrist." "We don't know where it came from."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"I knew it." "Her injured left arm would never be used again."  
He said.  
Sophocles:"Can we see her?"  
He asked.  
Male doctor:"No." "You can't see her." "She's still asleep from the surgery."  
He said.  
Male doctor:"She's got an infection from the broken left arm that we removed and she's going to need some antibiotics in the IV to fight it off." "Oh and she needs to get the lost blood back."  
He said.  
Ash:"Will she get a prosthetic arm?"  
He asked.  
Male doctor:"Yes." "She'll get a prosthetic arm."  
He said.  
It's 10:15 am.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
I felt really tired and I felt really weak.  
A nurse walked over to me and she checked my vitals.  
Me:"Ugh." "My head hurts."  
I said.  
Me:"Where am I at?" "What happened?" "I can't remember anything at all!"  
I said.  
Nurse:"Calm down honey." "You're in the Hau'oli City hospital." "We had to amputate your left arm below the elbow." "It was badly broken from the fall that you had."  
She said.  
Nurse:"We couldn't save it." "Six school kids saved you." "You're really lucky to be alive." "You flat lined on the table three times."  
She said.  
I looked at my left arm and I saw a stump where my left hand used to be.  
Nurse:"You're in the world of Pokémon Anime." "The Alola Region where all of those Pokémon Gyms were replaced with Z-Crystals."  
She said.  
It's 10:20 am.  
Me:"My full name is Megan Richelle Kendell." "That's all I can remember." "Everything else is a big blur."  
I said.  
Nurse:"You have a mild case of amnesia." "It should go away soon."  
She said.  
I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep.  
It's 10:21 am.  
Two hours and nine minutes later.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
My right broken leg is healed and I don't have a cast on it anymore.  
I regained the lost blood from my body and I got rid of the infection in my body.  
I woke up and I got my prosthetic left arm.  
I was unhooked from all of the equipment and I was released from the hospital.  
Ash and his five friends took me over to the Pokémon School where Professor Kukui was at.  
Fomantis and Meowth raced over to me.  
Me:"What are those two things?"  
I asked.  
Ash:"Shiny Fomantis and Shiny Alolan Meowth."  
He said.  
Lillie:"Those two Pokémon stayed by your side when you were hurt."  
She said.  
Me:"Hi Fomantis and Meowth." "I'm Megan Kendell and I'm really happy that you two stayed with me when I was hurt."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Are you going to give them nicknames?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Fiona and Mitzi are the only names that I could come up with."  
I said.  
The two Pokémon cheered happily and they danced around.  
Ash:"Those names are perfect for them."  
He said.  
A Wild Level five nonshiny female Litten raced over to me and she knocked me down.  
Ash:"That Litten seems to be really scared of something."  
He said.  
Kahuna Hala walked over to us and he saw me on the ground with the Litten.  
Kahuna Hala looked at my face and he gasped.  
Ash:"Kahuna Hala this is Megan Kendell a faller from the Real World." "She has amnesia from the fall that happened earlier out on Route 1."  
He said.  
Ash:"She lost her left arm." "You don't need to worry about that because she got a prosthetic."  
He said.  
Me:"Hello Kahuna Hala." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Kahuna Hala:"Well hello there Megan Kendell." "I'm Kahuna Hala." "My Litten seems to have taken a liking to you for some kind of reason."  
He said.  
Kahuna Hala:"You can keep her forever because she's so happy to be sitting on her lap." "She was released by her previous Trainer."  
He said.  
Kahuna Hala:"She decided not to trust humans anymore because of that."  
He said.  
Lillie:"She looks like a Jasmine to me."  
She said.  
Litten looked at Lillie and she smiled.  
Me:"She likes it."  
I said.  
Ash:"You got three Pokémon to play with now Megan." "You need to capture those two Wild Shiny Pokémon with Pokeballs."  
He said.  
Kahuna Hala:"I put Jasmine in a Luxury Ball." "She loves it."  
He said.  
Mitzi handed me two empty Luxury Balls from her Pickup Ability and she smiled.  
I captured the two Pokémon and I let them out.  
Kahuna Hala gave me a Rotom Pokedex and he gave me a Trainer Passport which had all of my information which was very mysterious to all of my new friends.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Enter Teams Skull and Rocket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two bad guy organizations Team Skull and Team Rocket find out about my existance from the news people. They try to catch me so that I'll never be able to start my Pokemon journey with my three Pokemon and they fail miserably. They want to turn me evil and then they'll take over the entire world of Pokemon. I get saved by a Wild Level seven nonshiny female Riolu from the Floccesy Ranch who knows the Aura Sphere Move and I add her to my Team. I also catch a Wild Level one Shiny female Jangmo-o who's blind and deaf. I also capture a Wild Level ten female nonshiny Yungoos from Route 2 who saves me from Team Skull and Team Rocket.

Me:"It's really strange." "This Trainer Passport has all of my information from the Real World." "I've got a mark on my right wrist which wasn't there when I had the bad fall earlier."  
I said.  
Me:"Some kind of Pokémon has been messing around with me."  
I said.  
Ash:"Hoopa must have dragged you out of the Real World to play here." "The little guy loves to pull pranks."  
He said.  
Me:"Wait a second." "I got sucked into a portal in my Real World." "Then I landed on my left arm which hurt a lot because it broke."  
I said.  
Ash:"So that's how you got badly injured Megan." "I'm so glad that you're ok."  
He said.  
Me:"It stinks that I lost my left arm from that fall which almost caused me to die." "I'm really lucky to be alive."  
I said.  
Ash:"We need to get you on the news Megan." "The people here need to know about that accident which almost killed you!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "Ash I'll get on the news channel to tell my story." "Hopefully I won't get myself caught by any criminals from doing this."  
I said.  
Anna and the two news reporters walked out to Route 1.  
Anna:"Let's find a really rare Pokémon to record on our show."  
She said.  
Anna:"Lately I've been hearing some rumors about a Wild Shiny female Fomantis Pokémon hanging out here on Alola Route 1."  
She said.  
Me:"She's talking about my sweet little Fiona everyone." "Maybe I should show her that Pokémon." "Jasmine too." "I can't forget about Mitzi."  
I said.  
Sophocles:"Megan this is the perfect time to show off your new prosthetic arm!" "Tell them all about the accident that almost killed you!"  
He said.  
I walked over to the news reporters and I showed them the new arm from my accident while my Litten Jasmine sat down.  
Anna:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
I told them about my accident and I also told them about how my old arm got removed.  
Then I told them that I got rescued by a group of six school kids and I smiled as I held Jasmine my Litten in both of my arms.  
Anna:"Wow!" "Megan you're a really lucky girl to have such great friends."  
She said.  
Me:"I've got a mild case of amnesia." "It'll go away soon."  
I said.  
Jasmine:"Megan I want to have a Pokémon Battle against that pesky Rowlet Dalton who has pulled on my tail three times today which I hate a lot!" "Ugh!" "I just want him to leave me alone!"  
She said.  
Me:"Wah!" "Jasmine you just spoke to me!" "It must have something to do with this really strange mark on my right wrist."  
I said.  
Anna looked at my right wrist's strange mark and she frowned.  
Anna:"I've never seen this kind of marking in my life before." "We need to have Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto's Pallet Town look at it."  
She said.  
Jasmine:"I don't even know what's going on here." "For some reason I'm able to talk in human language." "It's very strange."  
She said.  
Me:"Wait a second!" "I saw a strange looking Pokémon." "That was right before I fell unconscious from my injuries." "It's white with yellow rings." "It had green too."  
I said.  
Me:"Not to mention that it was huge!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Oh my gosh!" "Megan you saw Arceus the Legendary Pokémon!" "She created this entire world of Pokémon that we're living in!"  
He said.  
Ash:"She must have picked you to do something very important in here."  
He said.  
Mallow:"Wow!" "Megan I can't believe that you were chosen by Arceus!"  
She said.  
Anna:"We're going to leave for our studio." "We're going to broadcast this right away."  
She said.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Me:"Hmm." "I wonder if there are any more Wild Pokémon for me to capture." "I do need a Fighting Type to defeat someone in this Region."  
I said.  
Ash:"Kahuna Olivia's Rock Type Team has a major weakness to Fighting Types Megan." "I'll help you to find one." "It has to be something very rare in this Region like Crabrawler."  
He said.  
Kiawe:"I've heard that Riolu can be found here on Poni Island." "They're really cute." "They're very tough too."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll find a Riolu for my Team." "A girl one is really rare." "I'm going to nickname her Laura."  
I said.  
Anna and the two news reporters left.  
Ash:"Laura is a cute name for a female Riolu."  
He said.  
Ash and his friends took me to the Pokémon School.  
I saw a Wild Shiny Jangmo-o crashing into a tree and I raced over to it.  
Ash:"That Shiny Jangmo-o is blind and deaf Megan."  
He shouted.  
I signed my name to Jangmo-o and I smiled at it.  
Jangmo-o tilted her head to the left and she tilted her head to the right.  
I wrote the name Shannon down in the dirt with a really small stick and I showed it to Kommo-o.  
Kommo-o jumped into my arms and she licked my face.  
Me:"I won't let anyone hurt you Shannon." "I promise."  
I said.  
Ash:"She has hearing aids in her ears." "She can hear you."  
He said.  
Shannon:"I like my new nickname Megan." "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Me:"Shannon do you feel something cold on your body?"  
I asked.  
Shannon:"Yeah." "I do Megan."  
She said.  
I told Shannon all about my accident and how I saved by all of my new friends.  
Jasmine:"Megan's one really nice Pokémon Trainer Shannon." "She captures us in Luxury Balls which are really cozy."  
She said.  
Shannon:"Yikes!" "I'm really glad that you're still here Megan." "You're a really lucky girl."  
She said.  
I captured Shannon in a Luxury Ball and I called Jasmine back.  
I accessorized all four of the Luxury Balls with my purple flower stickers to identify everyone and I clipped all of them to the black velcro belt around my waist.  
Ash:"That's a very good idea Megan." "Put flower stickers on all of your Luxury Balls so that you know they're Alolan natives."  
He said.  
Meanwhile over at Po Town on Ula'ula Island.  
The Team Skull Leader Guzma and Plumeria his girlfriend watched the local Alola Region news channel with all of their Grunts.  
Rapp:"Wow!" "I can't believe that a human from the Real World exists."  
She said.  
Guzma:"Rapp,Zipp and Tupp go capture that human from the Real World." "Bring her back here to me and you'll get promoted to Admin."  
He said.  
Tupp:"Yes sir!" "We'll go do that for you right now!"  
He said.  
Rapp,Zipp and Tupp left the Shady House.  
Rapp,Zipp and Tupp arrived on Melemele Island's Route 2.  
Meanwhile over in Hau'oli City.  
Jessie,James and Meowth called their boss up right after they had watched the news.  
Giovanni told them to capture me and he would promote them.  
Jessie,James and Meowth went out to Alola Route 2.  
Rapp,Zipp and Tupp saw the Team Rocket Trio.  
Jessie:"We need to come up with a plan." "To capture that human girl from another world!" "Team Skull might beat us to her."  
She said.  
Meowth:"They're right here!" "Team Skull." "Their boss must have sent them over here!"  
He said.  
James:"Mareanie can poison that human with her Toxic Move."  
He said.  
Jessie:"We're not going to hurt her anymore!" "She's just been released from Hau'oli City's hospital!" "Those doctors would be furious."  
She said.  
Meowth:"Let's set up a trap before she enters the Trial site out here." "Inside with the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos."  
He said.  
Jessie,James and Meowth set up two pitfall traps inside of the Verdant Cavern.  
Rapp,Tupp and Zipp set up a net trap in the trees.  
Meanwhile over on Route 1.  
Me:"I'm going to that Route above Hau'oli City." "I need to capture another Wild Pokémon." "I'm ready to do my first Trial."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan be really careful." "Both of the bad guy organizations are out there." "They set up traps in the Verdant Cavern." "In the trees too."  
He said.  
Ash:"Team Skull and Team Rocket."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash I'll be fine." "I've got my three Pokémon." "I'll Battle against them." "Shannon isn't going to be in any Battles."  
I said.  
I left Route 1 and I entered Hau'oli City.  
I left Hau'oli City and I entered Route 2.  
I walked towards the grass to catch a Pokemon and I got hit in the head by a blue ball.  
A Wild Level ten nonshiny female Riolu jumped down from the rocks and she landed on the ground.  
Riolu looked at me and she gasped.  
Riolu:"Miss there's a net trap in the trees." "In the tall grass where you're trying to go."  
She said.  
Riolu:"That's why I hit your head with the Aura Sphere Move that I know how to use from the previous Aura Guardian Sir Aaron." "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
She said.  
Me:"Ok." "I believe you Riolu." "You seem to be a very nice Pokémon that I can use on my Team."  
I said.  
Riolu:"You're going on a journey around this Alola Region to collect Z-Crystals?" "I want to join you!"  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to my Team Laura." "I'm your new Trainer Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Me:"I don't have anymore Luxury Balls to capture you with."  
I said.  
Laura:"That's ok." "You'll get some more later on." "I don't want to stay in mine when you catch me." "I want to hang out with you."  
She said.  
Me:"That's fine with me." "I don't like keeping my Pokémon inside of their Luxury Balls." "I want to interact with them."  
I said.  
Laura:"Megan that Yungoos wants to join us." "She's got a Mago Berry to give up."  
She said.  
I looked down and I saw a nonshiny female Yungoos.  
Yungoos:"Yungoos Goos!"  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Team Yuki."  
I said.  
Team Skull and Team Rocket showed up right behind me.  
Laura used her Aura Sphere Move on all six criminals and she sent them blasting off into the sky.  
Laura:"I got rid of them." "Let's get out of here right now." "We need to go tell Officer Jenny about this." "You're in grave danger."  
She said.  
Laura,Yuki and I got out of Route 2.  
I found Officer Jenny and I told her everything about what had happened out on Route 2.  
Officer Jenny:"Don't worry Megan." "I won't let them capture you." "Your Riolu Laura did the right thing by warning you with that Aura Sphere Move she knows."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"She cares about you a whole lot which is a really good thing."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny gave me two empty Luxury Balls and she smiled.  
Laura:"I'm from the Flocessy Ranch." "In the Unova Region."  
She said.  
I captured both of my nonshiny Pokémon in the Luxury Balls and I accessorized both of them with purple stickers.  
Purple flower stickers for Yuki and purple star stickers for Laura.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in Lillie's cabin and I've got my six Pokémon with me.  
Lana,Lillie and Mallow are fast asleep in Lillie's cabin.  
Ash,Kiawe and Sophocles are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. I meet Hala's grandson Hau and I defeat him in a Pokemon Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regain all of my memories and I capture all of my Nuzlocke Pokemon. That excludes the Shiny male Shadow Dunsparce and the Shiny male Shadow Froakie. They will be caught in Chapter Six and they will be purified by two Time Flutes. I find a Snag Machine for capturing the Shadow Pokemon that appear in the World of Pokemon and I use it in Chapter 6. I get a Z-Ring and I get every single Z-Crystal. I get a Mega Bracelet and I get every single Mega Stone.

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed in some new clothes that Lillie gave me.  
Green Tank Top,Green Casual Shorts,Green Crew Socks,Green Sporty Sneakers,Green Horn-Rimmed Glasses,Green Flower Barrette and Green Messenger Bag.  
I saw a Z-Ring on my dresser and I saw a Mega Bracelet on my hot pink duffel bag.  
I saw a Fightium-Z Crystal inside of the Z-Ring and I saw a Key Stone inside of the Mega Bracelet.  
I felt really dizzy from a migraine headache and I blacked out.  
I saw the Legendary Pokémon Arceus inside of my dream and she calmly told me about why I'm trapped inside the World of Pokémon Anime.  
She told me that I was cursed with the Nuzlocke and that the Pokémon would die if they fainted.  
She also told me that I was the chosen one who would save the entire World of Pokémon Anime and she left.  
I woke up from my dream and I saw my friends looking at me.  
Lana:"Megan are you ok?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yeah." "Lana I'm ok."  
I said.  
Me:"That blow to my head yesterday was really strong." "I can remember everything now!"  
I said.  
Me:"Arceus appeared in my dream and she told me why I was sent here." "She gave me the Nuzlocke curse and my Pokémon can die if they faint."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Well that explains why all of your Pokémon can talk in human language Megan." "That's what happens when you do a Nuzlocke Challenge."  
She said.  
Lillie:"I've read a whole lot of stories about that online."  
She said.  
Me:"Ugh." "I don't want any of my Pokémon to die." "They're my best friends." "Welp." "It looks like I'll have to train all of them up to Level one hundred twenty."  
I said.  
Lillie:"Don't give up in the Nuzlocke." "You'll defeat it."  
She said.  
I put my new purple backpack on and I left to train on Alola Route 1 for my first trial.  
I caught all of my Nuzlocke Pokémon from the stories in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.  
I found two flutes and I put them into my backpack along with one weird looking machine.  
Me:"I wonder what that strange machine is."  
I said.  
I evolved all of my Pokémon that could and I kept some as babies for my adult Pokémon.  
I organized my new purple backpack and I picked out my six main Pokémon.  
My Nuzlocke Team consists of Laura the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Nadine the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Nucleon,Gabriella the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Greninja,Blanche the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Avalynx,Savannah the Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Mega Sceptile and Jasmine the Level one hundred twenty nonshiny female Incineroar.  
Me:"I got the Mega Bracelet and I got all of the Mega Stones." "I also got the Z-Ring and I got all of the Z-Crystals as well."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm ready to Battle against anyone who gets in my way."  
I said.  
I walked around and I saw a young boy with his nonshiny Decidueye.  
Hau:"Dalton let's find someone to have a Battle against!" "I'm so bored right now!" "Gramps is trying to find that missing Z-Ring." "It could be anywhere!"  
He said.  
Youngster:"I challenge you to a Battle!" "I just got two Shiny Pokémon!" "I want to test them out against you!" "They're really strong!" "They'll help me with my nonshiny male Alolan Rattata."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll Battle against you right after I'm done with this boy."  
I said.  
Youngster:"Ok." "I'll wait my turn."  
He said.  
Hau saw me and he gasped.  
Hau:"You got my grandpa's missing Z-Ring." "You're that faller from another world who lost her left arm yesterday!"  
He said.  
Me:"The name's Megan Kendell." "Let's have a Pokémon Battle Hau."  
I said.  
I defeated Hau and I got some $.  
I got that weird machine out of my purple backpack and I put it on my right arm.  
Me:"Wow!" "This thing is so cool!"  
I said.  
I got into a Pokemon Battle with the Youngster and the machine on my right arm put a piece over my right eye.  
It revealed a Shadow Pokémon that was his Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Dunsparce he had caught and I gasped.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. I capture the two Shiny male Shadow Pokemon and I purify them.

Me:"Holy crap!" "That's a Shadow Pokémon from the Orre Region." "I need to snag it right now." "It could kill someone." "I won't let that happen!"  
I said.  
Savannah:"Megan give me an order!"  
She said.  
Me:"Savannah use your Toxic Move on him to lower his health!" "Don't use attacks at all!" "You could die!" "Shadow Pokémon are very dangerous!"  
I shouted.  
Savannah used her Toxic Move on Dunsparce and she badly poisoned him.  
I pulled out an empty Luxury Ball and I aimed it at Dunsparce.  
Me:"Snag Ball let's go!"  
I shouted.  
I threw the Luxury Ball and I caught the Shiny Pokemon.  
Youngster:"Why did you take my Shiny Pokémon?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Listen here kid." "That Shiny Pokémon has been turned into a Shadow by Team Snagem or Team Cipher in the Orre Region." "It's a lean mean killing machine."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got to get it purified." "Well I should say he." "It's a boy."  
I said.  
Youngster:"I caught a Shiny Froakie." "It attacked me." "It had a mean look on it's face."  
He said.  
Me:"Ugh." "Just great." "This Snag Machine is meant for capturing them."  
I said.  
I captured the Shiny male Shadow Froakie and I defeated the Youngster.  
I took my Snag Machine off and I put it away in my purple backpack.  
I took the two flutes out of my backpack and I played one of them with the Dunsparce out of his Luxury Ball.  
A Wild Level one hundred nonshiny Celebi from Agate Village in the Orre Region appeared right in front of me and she gasped.  
Celebi healed Dunsparce up with her Heal Bell Move and she purified him.  
I called my Froakie out and I called my Dunsparce back.  
I picked up the flute and I played in front of the Celebi.  
Celebi healed Froakie up with her Heal Bell Move and she purified him.  
The two flutes broke and they disappeared.  
Celebi:"Those two Time Flutes were used to call me." "I purified your two Shiny Shadow Pokémon." "Goodbye."  
She said.  
Celebi disappeared and she went back to her home.  
Me:"Dunsparce is Dallas after my stepbrother and Froakie is Naruto after my favorite ninja."  
I said.  
I called my Froakie Naruto back to the Luxury Ball and I put both of my Pokémon away in the purple backpack.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Lillie,Lana,Mallow and I are fast asleep in Lillie's cabin.  
Ash,Sophocles and Kiawe are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. The Ultra Recon Squad appears and I defeat two of their members.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find a Shiny Delta Noibat Pokemon Egg and I take care of it. The Shiny Delta Noibat hatches and I nickname him Tadashi.

The next day.   
It's 12:00 pm.   
Hau,Ash,Kiawe and Sophocles met up with us three girls in Hau'oli City.   
Hau:"Oh man." "I'm still stuffed from our delicious breakfast earlier." "I can't eat anymore food."   
He said.   
Me:"I can sense four very powerful people nearby in the really tall Route 2 grass everybody." "They call themselves the Ultra Recon Squad." "The leader is Phyco."   
I said.   
Ash:"What do they want?"   
He asked. Me:"Their light has been stolen by Necrozma the Legendary Pokemon." "They want it back." "They live in Ultra Megalopolis."   
I said.   
Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera walked into Hau'oli City then sneezed.  
Me:"Dulse and his friend Soliera have one Furfrou Pokemon each." "A male and a female."   
I said.   
Dulse,Zossie,Phyco and Soliera walked over to us three.   
Dulse saw my fake left arm and he gasped.   
Zossie saw my face and she gasped.   
Zossie:"Oh my gosh!" You're a faller from the Real World!"   
She said.   
Me:"Yeah." "You got that right."   
I said.   
Dulse:"What happened to your left arm?"   
He asked.   
Ash:"She had it amputated by some doctors inside the Hau'oli City hospital two days ago."   
He said.  
Hau:"It was broken in two spots from the fall she had off of a cliff." "There was no way to save it." "Compound." "She also had an infection in her arm."   
He said.   
Soliera:"That's very awful." "I'm really happy that you had survived your fall." "You're one lucky girl."   
She said.  
Phyco:"You caught Necrozma the Legendary Pokemon." "Please help us to bring the light back into our world."   
He said.   
Me:"Ok!" "I'll do it!"   
I said.   
Soliera:"Dulse and I want to have a Pokemon Battle against you."   
She said.   
Me:"Bring it on!" "I'll crush your Furfrous with my Lucario easily."   
I said.   
I defeated Dulse and I got some more $.   
I defeated Soliera and I got some more $.   
Soliera:"You and your Lucario are really close with each other."   
She said.   
Dulse:"I've never seen a transformation like that before Megan."   
He said.   
Me:"It's called the Bond Phenomenon Dulse." "Ash Ketchum's nonshiny male Greninja can do it besides Laura my nonshiny female Mega Lucario."   
I said.  
Me:"Not to mention Gabriella his Shiny twin Greninja sister can do it as well."   
I said.  
Me:"Yeah." "Ash's Greninja has a Shiny twin sister." "She has a Hasty Nature." "He has a Brave Nature."   
I said.  
Me:"They're the same Pokemon." "The Natures are different though."   
I said.   
Ash:"I didn't know about that until now Megan."   
He said.   
I found a Shiny Delta Noibat Egg and I picked it up.   
Me:"This is a Shiny Delta Noibat Pokemon Egg from the Torren Region." "It's a Grass Type." "Steel Type as well."   
I said.   
The Shiny Delta Noibat Pokemon Egg in both of my hands glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.   
The Shiny Delta Noibat Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one male is fast asleep with both of his black eyes closed.   
Me:"It's a little boy." "His nickname is Tadashi."   
I said.  
Me:"After my favorite movie character who made Baymax." "It's called Big Hero 6 in my world."   
I said.   
Ash:"That's a really good nickname for him." "He's a cutie pie."   
He said.  
I captured Tadashi in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.   
I got Tadashi up to Level one hundred twenty with some Rare Candies that were obtained from Tigger my Shiny male Kanto Meowth's Pickup Ability and I evolved him.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
Lana,Lillie,Mallow and I are fast asleep in Lillie's cabin.   
Ash and the boys are fast asleep in Professor Kukui's house.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	8. I go to the Reborn Region and I get all of the Gym Badges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get bullied by the locals because of my fake left arm and some people defend me. I get Linus the Shiny male Litten from Professor Ame and I get the Badge Case.

The next day.   
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed in my purple Alolan outfit.   
I put my fake left arm into the purple backpack's last pouch and I zipped it up with my right hand because of the left arm stump.   
I picked up my purple backpack from the desk and I put it onto my back without any help from the friends.   
Mallow:"Why aren't you wearing your fake left arm Megan?"   
She asked.   
Me:"Mallow I want people in the Reborn Region to know what had happened." "To me over in the Alola Region."   
I said.  
Me:"They need to know that I'm not a freak." "I'm just a young woman without her left arm from an accident."   
I said.   
Me:"I almost died from that for pete's sake!" "You guys saved my life!"   
I said.   
Me:"I'm very grateful to have a second chance at life."   
I said.   
Lillie:"I don't blame you for wanting to tell your story Megan." "You're not a freak." "I really like your fake left arm."   
She said.  
Lillie:"It makes you look unique." "That means different."   
She said.   
I left Lillie's cabin and I went into the train station that would take me into the Reborn Region where everyone would hear all about my survival story then all about my fake left arm.   
I sat down on the green train seat and I looked out the window.   
A little five year old girl noticed that my left arm was missing and she also saw that I'm a human from another world.   
Little girl:"Mama what happened to her left arm?"   
She asked.   
Little girl's mother:"She lost it from an accident over in the Alola Region honey." "She's a faller from the Real World." "We saw it on the news."   
She said.   
Little girl:"Mama she has six Pokemon resting inside the Luxury Balls!" "I want to see them!"   
She said.   
Me:"Ok." "I'll let you see all six of the Pokemon that are on my Team right now little girl." "My name's Megan Kendell from the town of Piqua Ohio."   
I said.   
Me:"Sadly I've got the curse of Nuzlocke that kills my Pokemon instead of them fainting." "I can talk to any kind of Pokemon on the Team besides my Lucario who uses Aura."   
I said.   
I got up from my seat and I put my backpack on.   
I used my Aura Power and I put a bubble around myself.   
A huge explosion rocked the train and everyone got killed except for me.   
Me:"Holy shit." "I survived this explosion from Team Meteor!" "Those guys are going to get it big time."   
I said.   
I got off of the train and I got grabbed by the Professor.   
Professor Ame looked at me from head to toe and she didn't see any injuries.  
Professor Ame looked at my face and she gasped.   
Professor Ame:"Oh my gosh!" "You're that human woman from the Real World."   
She said.  
Professor Ame:"You survived that really deadly fall off of the cliff!" "You were over in the very beautiful Alola Region with that dark blue haired news reporter Anna!"   
She said.   
Me:"Ugh." "Those Team Meteor members are going to get their fucking asses kicked by me."   
I said.   
Professor Ame:"Ok." "I'll help you out on that." "You need to get a Starter Pokemon first from my lab."   
She said.   
I got Linus my Shiny Litten Starter Pokemon and I put him on my right shoulder.   
I walked out of Professor Ame's laboratory to get my first Reborn Region Gym Badge from the Leader Julia who had met us at the train station and I searched around for all of the Trainers to defeat with my nonshiny Mega Lucario Laura.  
Me:"Two really mean Pokemon Trainers have a Wild nonshiny female Pachirisu surrounded." "She can't escape at all." "I'll go rescue her right now!"   
I said.   
Me:"Come on out Laura and Winter!"   
I said.   
Laura and Winter popped out of their Luxury Balls.   
We raced over to the Wild nonshiny Pachirisu and we saw the two men getting ready to drown her.   
Me:"Stop right there young men!" "You can't do that to a Pokemon!"   
I shouted angrily.   
Laura and Winter growled angrily at the two men.   
The two men looked at my face and they gasped.   
The two men saw that my left arm is completely missing and they laughed.   
Laura and Winter quickly knocked out their two Pokemon without any problems.   
Laura:"Leave our Nuzlocke Trainer alone you fucking jerks!"   
She shouted angrily.   
Me:"You're going down if you keep making fun of me." "I survived a fall off of the cliff over in Alola." "I lost my left arm because of that."   
I said.  
I defeated all eight of the other Opal Ward Pokemon Trainers and I got all of their $.   
All eight of the Pokemon Trainers stopped me from leaving and I got surrounded by all of them.   
Street Rat Andreas:"Let's take all of her Pokemon away and release them." "She's a Nuzlocker and she's going to get all of them killed."   
He said.   
Julia,Cain and Fern rushed over to me.   
Fern:"Leave her alone!" "She didn't do anything wrong!"   
He shouted angrily.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
I got all eighteen Reborn Region Gym Badges and I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom of Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island.   
Ash traded all twenty nine of his extra Tauros away in the Festival Plaza and he got some new Pokemon.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	9. Ash gets betrayed by some of his friends and we help him out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get all of Ash's Pokemon sent over to Professor Kukui in Alola and we prepare to defeat his eight betrayers.

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed in my red Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
Ash woke up and he got dressed.  
Ash walked over to the phone and he called up Professor Samuel Oak in Pallet Town.  
Ash got all of his Pokémon sent over to the Pokémon School teacher Professor Kukui's house and then he hung up on Professor Samuel Oak.  
Ash:"Professor Kukui I want you to take care of my Pokémon."  
He said.  
Ash:"I've got this really bad feeling that all of my old traveling friends from before are going to betray me." "Even Professor Oak." "My mom too."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash I've been betrayed by my narcissistic father." "He kicked me out of his house."  
I said.  
Me:"I got a restraining order on him." "He can't come near me ever again." "If he does then he'll be thrown in jail."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to make sure that he never comes into this world."  
I said.  
Me:"I don't want him to murder my Pokémon." "Then me."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'll help you out Megan if that ever happens." "He won't get away with this."  
He said.  
Ash Ketchum's six old traveling friends Misty,Brock,May,Dawn,Iris and Cilan appeared on the television screen.  
Ash Ketchum's mother Delia and his original Pokemon keeper Professor Samuel Oak appeared too.  
Misty:"Ash Ketchum we want you to quit your goal of becoming a Pokemon Master!" "You have lost in all of your Pokemon League Battles!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Brock:"You can become a Pokemon Doctor just like me."  
He said.  
May:"You have put us in a lot of danger Ash!" "Saving Legendary Pokemon." "Battling against Team Rocket." "Team Magma too." "I can't forget about Team Aqua as well."  
She shouted angrily.  
Dawn:"I could have become a Top Coordinator if it wasn't for your stupid Gym Battles."  
She shouted angrily.  
Iris:"Ash you're just a really stupid kid who can't do anything right."  
She said.  
Cilan:"I could have become a Class A Pokemon Connoisseur by now if it weren't for both of us getting involved with all of your Unova Region Gym Battles and that awful Neo Team Plasma Ash."  
He shouted angrily.  
Delia:"They're right honey." "You need to give up."  
She said.  
Professor Oak:"Ash if you don't listen to all of us then we'll tell everyone in the World of Pokemon that your Pokemon get abused."  
He said.  
Ash:"No!" "I'm not going to quit my dream of being a Pokémon Master!" "I traded all twenty nine of my extra Tauros away last night."  
He shouted angrily.  
Yosei walked over to the tv screen and she stuck her tongue out at the betrayers.  
Yosei turned around and she showed her bottom.  
Ash:"Yosei good job." "I'm so proud of you girl."  
He said.  
Me:"If you guys come near us you're in for a world of pain."  
I said.  
Me:"My Pokemon will crush yours instantly."  
I said.  
Ash:"You're going to pay big time for betraying me!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Ash turned around and he walked away from everyone.  
Ash stormed out of Professor Kukui's house angrily and he walked over to the beach.  
Me:"Come on everyone." "We're going to the Tohoak Region."  
I said.  
I grabbed my backpack and I put it on my back.  
I walked out of Professor Kukui's house and I walked over to Ash.  
Kiawe,Sophocles,Hau,Gladion,Lillie,Mallow,Lana and Acerola raced over to Ash.  
Acerola:"Why are you so sad Ash?"  
She asked.  
Ash:"Some of my friends betrayed me Acerola!"  
He said.  
Me:"Professor Samuel Oak and Delia his mom betrayed him as well."  
I said.  
Ash:"Misty,Brock,May,Iris,Cilan and Dawn will pay for betraying me!"  
He said.  
Me:"We're going to the Tohoak Region everyone."  
I said.  
Ash:"Ok." "Let's head over to the first Tohoak Gym." "I want to get a Badge."  
He said.  
We left the Alola Region and we arrived at Porcelia Town in the Tohoak Region.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. We defeat the nine Tohoak Region Gym Leaders and we stop the bad guy organization Team Dark Hole

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday May the 8th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my blue Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
It's 7:30 am.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:30 am.  
We have four of the Tohoak Region Gym Badges and we're getting ready to defeat the two Gym Leaders inside of their Gym.  
Mei the Flying Type Pokémon expert and Dou the Grass Type Pokémon expert.  
Me:"Mei and Dou aren't going to be very easy opponents."  
I said.  
Me:"Annette,Geoff,Brooke and Hanza were really easy to defeat."  
I said.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 10:40 am.  
We defeated the Gym Leaders and we got the Badge.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We defeated all three of the remaining Gym Leaders and we got all three of the Gym Badges.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone is fast asleep except for Ash and me.  
Me:"We're ready for anything that the Elite Four throws at us tomorrow." "The bad guy organization Team Dark Hole is defeated."  
I said.  
Ash:"I won't lose to the Elite Four members tomorrow."  
He said.  
Ash and I fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. We defeat the five Tohoak Region Elite Four members and we become the Champions

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday May the 9th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my orange Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We defeated the four Tohoak Region Elite Four members and we healed the Pokémon.  
We defeated the Champion of Tohoak Gina and we entered the Hall of Fame.  
We left the Tohoak Region and we arrived in the Alola Region.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the mansion and the boys are fast asleep at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. We defeat all of the traitors and we get all of their Pokemon

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday May the 10th 2024.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my pink Alolan outfit from Melemele Island.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We defeated all of the traitors and we got all of their Pokémon.  
Ash,Kiawe,Mallow,Lana,Lillie and Sophocles caught them.  
All eight of the traitors got arrested by Officer Jenny and all of them lost their rights to train Pokémon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone is fast asleep at Lillie's mansion in the spare bedroom and I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at Professor Kukui's house.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get rushed into emergency surgery

The next day.  
It's 5:30 am on Saturday May the 11th 2024.  
I woke up in my bed with a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Two hours later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Ash checked on me and he saw that I'm very sick.  
Ash looked in the phone book on the table for a doctor that can make house calls and he found a familiar name.  
Ash:"Doctor Proctor from the Kanto Region can help my best friend forever Megan out."  
He said.  
Ash:"He works in the Hau'oli City hospital where her broken left arm was taken off because it was badly infected."  
He said.  
Ash:"I guess that he hasn't gotten a chance to work on her at all."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet woke up.  
Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet saw Ash looking at the phone book.  
Ash:"Megan is really sick." "My friend Doctor Proctor from the Kanto Region can make a house call from his office."  
He said.  
Ash:"He works at Hau'oli City's hospital where she had that emergency left arm surgery." "He'll make her feel much better again."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I'm fully healed from my two surgeries.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja.


	14. I end up in the town of Pontypandy while trying to escape from Team Flare and I meet all of the villagers.

Three days later.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday May the 14th 2024.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Me:"I'm so excited to take on some more Gym Leaders."  
I said.  
Me:"I got the eight Tohoak Region Gym Badges and I got the eighteen Reborn Region Gym Badges."  
I said.  
Me:"I got twenty six Gym Badges out of one hundred and eighty." "I'm doing really good so far and I haven't lost any of my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Later on I'll defeat the Unova League." "We're doing the Kalos League today."  
I said.  
I swapped my Tohoak Team out and I got my Kalos Team out.  
Laura nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Bijou Shiny female Dedenne and Clementine Shiny female Chesnaught.  
Demeter Shiny female Delphox,Gabriella Shiny female Greninja and Larxene Shiny female Hawlucha.  
I picked up my fake left arm and I put it on my stump.  
Me:"Team Flare has reformed and they're unstoppable."  
I said.  
Me:"Team Rocket is trying to capture me as well."  
I said.  
It's 7:15 am.  
I entered my PC and I withdrew my nonshiny male Hoopa Sonic.  
I withdrew Zoe my Shiny female Mew and I registered her as my Partner Pokémon.  
I put Sonic's Luxury Ball into my left shorts pocket and I put Zoe's Luxury Ball into my right shorts pocket.  
Me:"I hope that Team Flare doesn't try to capture me."  
I said.  
Me:"I don't want to be turned evil." "I won't take over my favorite Region."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll escape to the town of Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll be a whole lot safer over there."  
I said.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:20 am.  
I heard the glass break and I knew that the Team Flare members were trying to capture me.  
I locked the door in my bedroom and I grabbed my backpack from the chair.  
I reached into my left shorts pocket and I pulled out my Hoopa's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Sonic come on out!"  
I said quietly.  
Sonic popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Me:"Team Flare is trying to capture me!"  
I said quietly.  
Sonic removed the rings and he opened up the portals.  
Sonic:"Where are we going to hide at?"  
He asked quietly.  
Me:"In Pontypandy where Fireman Sam lives at."  
I said quietly.  
Sonic:"I've never heard of that place before."  
He said quietly.  
It's 10:25 am.  
I grabbed my hot pink duffel bag from the closet and I grabbed my dark blue backpack from the desk.  
I put the dark blue backpack on my back and I put the hot pink duffel bag on my right shoulder.  
Me:"It's a very good thing that I packed my stuff up last night."  
I said quietly.  
Sonic:"Let's get out of here right now."  
He said quietly.  
Sonic,Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Annie,Opie,Dahlia,Sophie and I went into the first portal.  
Sonic,Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Annie,Opie,Dahlia,Sophie and I exited the second portal.  
It's 10:30 am.  
It's 4:30 pm in Pontypandy.  
Sonic closed up the two portals with his powers and he put them on his head.  
Me:"We're on Pontypandy Island everyone."  
I said.  
I called Sonic my Hoopa back to the Luxury Ball and I put it into the left pocket of my shorts.  
I reached into my right shorts pocket and I pulled out my Mew's Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Zoe come on out!"  
I said.  
Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Zoe:"Wow!" "It's so beautiful out here!"  
She said.  
Me:"We're on the Pondypandy Mountain that's near the town."  
I said.  
Me:"Let's go down to the fire station." "We'll be a whole lot safer over there."  
I said.  
It's 4:35 pm.  
Zoe did a backflip in the air and she turned into her human form.  
Zoe used her Teleport Move and she took us ten over to the fire station.  
Sam and his friends saw a bright flash outside from the kitchen.  
Sam looked out of the kitchen window and he saw all ten of us underneath the tree.  
Me:"I'm so proud of you Zoe!" "I need to call you back." "It's for your own safety."   
I said.  
I recalled Zoe back to the Luxury Ball in my right hand and I put it into the right pocket of my shorts.  
Me:"It's really cold out here everyone."  
I said.  
Me:"Let's get inside the fire station to warm up."  
I said.  
Me:"I wonder if the Professors will notice the break in and that I'm missing."  
I said.  
Me:"Those Team Flare members won't be able to capture me at all."  
I said.  
It's 4:40 pm.  
We raced into the fire station together and we looked at the vehicles.  
Me:"Wow!" "This place is huge!"  
I said.  
All six of my Pokémon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they looked at me.  
Me:"I need to contact the Professors and inform them about Team Flare trying to capture me."  
I said.  
Me:"Those jerks are going to regret messing with me!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Laura:"I'll destroy them if they lay a finger on you."  
She said.  
Bijou:"Megan where are we at?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Bijou we're in Pontypandy."  
I said.  
Me:"The villagers don't know anything about Pokémon." "I'll give them a crash course in Pokémon Training."  
I said.  
It's 4:45 pm.  
Sam and his friends walked down the staircase together.  
I recalled my six Pokémon to their Luxury Balls and I hid behind the wall with my eight pets.  
Sam,Elvis,Penny,Steele,Arnold and Ellie the firefighters arrived in the vehicle room.  
Penny saw Bella's tail wagging behind the wall and she laughed.  
Penny:"You can stop hiding now miss." "We won't hurt you."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm really sorry for coming in here without asking."  
I said.  
Me:"I just arrived here from the Alola Region."  
I said.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Me:"The bad guy organization Team Flare just tried to capture me at my house." "Their home Region is Kalos."  
I said.  
Me:"The Professors Burnet and Kukui took me in because I didn't have anywhere to live."   
I said.  
Me:"A human from the Real World in the Pokémon World is a really rare thing."  
I said.  
Me:"Teams Skull and Rocket are trying to capture me as well." "They steal Pokémon and they hate Island Challenges."  
I said.  
Me:"In the Alola Region we collect eighteen Z-Crystals on our Island Challenges." "There aren't any Pokémon Gyms."  
I said.  
Me:"I arrived in the Pokémon World days ago and it's been really bad."  
I said.  
Me:"I lost my left arm when I fell off of a cliff and Ash Ketchum got betrayed by some of his friends."  
I said.  
Me:"Three days ago I had my appendix removed and I was watched over by my friend Ash."  
I said.  
Me:"Things will get better for Ash and me."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke and I need to win all one hundred eighty of the Gym Badges in order to get rid of it forever."  
I said.  
It's 4:55 pm.  
I walked over to the firefighters with my eight pets and I held out my left fake arm to them.  
Ellie:"You're telling us the truth."  
She said.  
Sam:"What kind of Pokémon do you have?"  
He asked.  
All six of my Pokémon popped out of their Luxury Balls and they looked at me.  
Me:"The nonshiny Mega Lucario is Laura and the Shiny Dedenne is Bijou."  
I said.  
Me:"The Shiny Chesnaught is Clementine and the Shiny Delphox is Demeter."  
I said.  
Me:"The Shiny Greninja is Gabriella and the Shiny Hawlucha is Larxene."  
I said.  
Laura:"This is our Trainer Megan Kendell."  
She said.  
Me:"I've got two more Pokémon in my pockets."  
I said.  
It's 5:00 pm.  
Sam:"I saw a blue haired girl with you."  
He said.  
Me:"That's my Shiny Mew Pokémon Zoe!" "She turned herself into a human girl."  
I said.  
Me:"These Pokeballs on my belt are called Luxury Balls." "They make my Pokémon friendlier."  
I said.  
Me:"I haven't lost anyone yet."  
I said.  
Me:"There are three main rules to a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule number one is this." "You're only allowed to capture the first Pokémon on each Route."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule number two is this." "You're required to nickname the captured Pokémon for a really strong bond."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule number three is this." "If the Pokémon faints in a battle it's dead."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm going to be really careful in the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"My brand new friends will help me out."  
I said.  
It's 5:05 pm.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Meanwhile over in the Alola Region Anime.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Professors Kukui and Burnet couldn't find me anywhere in the house after seeing the break in.  
Team Flare left the Alola Region and they went back to Kalos without getting arrested.  
It's 12:40 pm.  
Meanwhile over at the fire station in Pontypandy.  
It's 6:40 pm.  
Sam,Elvis,Penny,Steele,Arnold,Ellie and I are cleaning up the kitchen together.  
Penny's six month old daughter Gabriella and Ellie's six month old son Ethan are watching us from their pumpkin seats.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Elvis,Penny,Arnold and Ellie are on night duty.  
Sam and Steele are off duty.  
I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom at my friend Sam's house and my eight pets are fast asleep in Radar's room at the fire station.  
I met the neighbors and so did my pets.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
